


Demon Picks The Music, Angel Shuts His Pie Hole

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Driving, M/M, Music, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: On a drive out to the Device/Pulsifer residence we find our favorite Demon and Angel are fans of a show about well...them!





	Demon Picks The Music, Angel Shuts His Pie Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bunny that that wouldn't leave me alone as usual!
> 
> As always my thanks to goddessinsepia for her excellent beta work.

The Bentley maneuvered through the fog like a knife through a sushi roll. “Good Lord in heaven! Will. You. Slow. Down. And turn your lights on!” The angel dug his nails into the ceiling to brace himself.

Crowley didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke. “First off, angel, this is my car so don't tell me how to drive it. Second, you know I don’t need them.” The demon grinned, his snake eyes flashing a bright gold. 

"Yes…well…remember when you hit that nice witch last month*?"

"Angel, she’s an occultist, and everything turned out all right in the end, didn't it?"* He leaned over and reached for the radio controls. "If it hadn't, would we be invited out to theirs for dinner right now?"

" _Both hands on the wheel!_ " Aziraphale all but screamed.

Crowley rolled his eyes. They had this conversation every time they took the car out. _Really_. "Listen, angel, driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake -"

"HOLE!" There was, in fact, a rather large hole in the road. Adam didn't set everything right in the end. Apparently a leftover from the Tibetans from last month. Crowley grabbed the wheel with both hands and stomped on the gas. By some miracle**, they sailed right over the hole in the road. The two looked at one another, as the car rolled to a stop. 

Aziraphale let out a nervous laugh. "Did you just quote that ridiculous show you made me watch last week?!"

"Angel, I didn't _make_ you watch anything. If anything, you asked to watch three more episodes.***"

Aziraphale recovered enough to offer a shy smile. "My dear, I had to see how our side was portrayed and I must say I don't think they'd be all too happy about it. Either side, really."

Crowley shifted the car back into gear. "If that's so, why are they keeping it on the air?" The demon chuckled a bit, but neither said a word for the rest of the drive to the Device/Pulsifer residence.

 

__________  
*He referred to the first attempt at Armageddon between Heaven and Hell, of course.  
**Neither would claim it.  
*** Crowley liked the car, obviously… and other characters.


End file.
